Aerosol systems that use a propellant gas to deliver highly viscous products, such as cheese or churro dough (food industry), and caulking materials, are known. Generally, in such applications, the product formulation and propellant gases are physically separated by a barrier, such as a bag. The propellant, which exists outside the bag, pushes on the bag after an aerosol actuator is acted upon to deliver the material contained inside the bag. While this technology (commonly known as bag-in-valve or bag-in-can) has become widely adopted for some products, these non-traditional aerosol components are substantially more expensive and cumbersome to handle in a production line than traditional aerosol dispensers. Thus, due to processing and cost considerations, it would be advantageous to have an aerosol system in which the propellant could be packaged together with a viscous cleaning material in the same compartment of a dispensing device.